My Pumpkin
by rossiex
Summary: Sebuah ikatan kecil pertemanan, dengan nama panggilan yang lucu. Dan mereka pun mulai beranjak dewasa..
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter © JK** **Rowling**  
**My** **Pumpkin** by **rossiex**

* * *

Rose Weasley. Gadis manis dengan rambut merah yang menghiasi kepala cantiknya itu berlarian di koridor yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang sibuk.

Dia tidak mengenal siapa orang-orang ini, tapi yang pasti mereka sama seperti ibunya. Bekerja.

Kaki-kaki pendeknya membawanya berlari ke sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujung koridor. Tanpa mengetuk, dia membuka pintu itu dan masuk.

"Rose, darimana saja kau?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

Dia tersenyum polos dan bergerak mendekati ibunya yang sedang sibuk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Aku bosan menunggumu di sini sendirian, Mummy. Jadi aku keluar untuk jalan-jalan sebentar," jelasnya dengan suara cadelnya. Dia sampai di kursi tempat ibunya duduk dan merangkak naik ke pangkuannya.

Hermione Granger, ibunya, memang wanita yang sibuk. Wanita itu tadi menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sini karena ada rapat penting untuk dihadiri. Dan Rose tentu saja memiliki pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh, sayang. Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu jika itu berbahaya untuk pergi berkeliaran sendirian," Hermione memeluk dan mencium kepala putrinya dengan sayang.

"Tapi, Mummy.. aku bosan," elak Rose.

Hermione tertawa mendengar alasan putrinya, "Dad mu akan membunuhku jika dia tau aku membiarkanmu pergi tanpa pengawasan," kata Hermione kemudian.

"Tidak akan tau jika tidak ada yang memberitaunya, Mummy." Rose kecil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau benar. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita, kalau begitu?" canda Hermione.

Sedangkan Rose hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Hari berikutnya berlalu dengan dia masih berada di tempat yang sama. Rose menatap keramaian orang dari jendela kantor milik ibunya. Mata cokelatnya yang hangat itu berbinar penasaran pada semua hal yang dilihatnya.

Dia menoleh kearah ibunya yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan asistennya di pintu masuk. Sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada aktivitas di bawah. Dengan salah satu tangannya, dia mengangkat gelas milkshake dan meminumnya dari sedotan.

"Rose," panggil Hermione.

Mendengar panggilan ibunya, Rose segera menoleh dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Dia tidak lagi melihat sekretaris ibunya, Jason, di sana.

"Ya Mummy?" tanyanya setelah mendekat.

Raut wajah ibunya menunjukkan penyesalan. Dan dia mulai mengerti bahwa wanita itu memiliki panggilan rapat lagi seperti kemarin.

"Aku sangat menyesal, sayang. Tapi Jason datang dengan pemberitahuan rapat hari ini, dan itu berarti aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi di sini," jelas Hermione pada putrinya.

Rose. Yang lebih mengerti dan pintar dari anak seusiannya, langsung mengangguk setuju tanpa banyak protes.

"_It's okey_, Mummy." Katanya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Hermione luluh dengan sikapnya dan datang untuk menjemput sebuah pelukan padanya, "Aku minta maaf. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama."

Rose mencium pipi ibunya lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu, Hermione pergi dan meninggalkan Rose kecil sendirian di kantornya.

Gadis kecil itu melangkah kembali ke objek kesenangannya saat itu. Dengan kaki yang agak menjinjit (karena ketinggihan jendela melebihi tubuhnya), dia sekali lagi menatap kerumunan di bawah.

Dia memperhatikan setiap orang yang lewat. Dia melihat ada seorang petugas berseragam seperti Dad nya dan paman Harry. Lalu ada juga seseorang dengan jubah dan topi konyol berwarna merah dari Pengadilan Sihir. Dan ada sepasang ayah dan anak yang berjalan membelah kerumunan... itu menarik perhatiannya. Karena warna rambut mereka yang pirang, hampir ke platinum.

_'Indah,'_ pikirnya mengagumi gumpalan rambut kedua orang itu.

Matanya mulai mengikuti kemana mereka bergerak, sesaat sebelum menghilang ditelan oleh lift.

Hari berikutnya lagi. Rose duduk manis di sofa kantor ibunya. Kakinya berayun-ayun senang, menunjukkan sepatu merah barunya. Dia telah mengitari ruangan itu beberapa kali untuk kesenangannya sendiri, dan kini kelelahan karenanya.

Hermione datang dan membawakan paket kecil makan siang untuk putrinya, tak lupa dengan milkshake strawberry favouritenya. Rose makan dengan tenang setelah itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara dering telephone memenuhi ruangan. Memang, pada zaman yang sudah maju ini dunia sihir telah lebih beradaptasi dengan penemuan-penemuan muggle yang berguna. Jadi itu adalah hal yang biasa sekarang, saat ada orang yang berkeliaran dengan ponsel ditangan atau bahkan mobil untuk alat transportasi.

"Hallo?" Rose mendengar ibunya menjawab telephone.

"Ah.. Draco? Ada apa? Tidak dalam masalah aku harap," kata Hermione.

"..."

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti apa maksudmu," gumam Hermione, "Aku akan menyuruh Jason menyiapkan file nya. Dan _please_.. kali ini kembalikan itu jika kau sudah selesai menggunakannya."

"..."

"Mr. Harrison? Tidak, dia tidak bergabung dalam proyek. Tapi dia mengirim seseorang untuk mewakilinya, siapa namanya.. kurasa aku lupa," ringis Hermione.

"..."

"Yah itu sudah beres. Pastikan saja kau tidak melewatkan detailnya,"

"..."

"Semua sudah di cek. Hanya menunggu tanda tangan Kepala Auror," Hermione mengangguk dalam telephonenya.

"..."

"Kau membawanya? Dan dimana _dia_ sekarang?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Malfoy. Sampai jumpa dua jam dari sekarang."

Setelah itu, Hermione menutup telephonenya dan mendongak, melihat bahwa putrinya sudah selesai makan. Tersenyum, dia berdiri dan menghampiri Rose.

"Kurasa kita akan sibuk hari ini, sayang." Kata Hermione.

"Kita?" Rose memiringkan kepala merahnya.

Hermione tertawa pelan, "Yah. Mummy harus mengerjakan sebuah proyek dengan beberapa rekan, dan mungkin aku tidak harus meninggalkanmu sendirian saat itu."

"Kau akan mengajakku ke pertemuan?" tanya Rose antusias. Tubuhnya praktis memantul di sofa yang empuk.

"Oh, tidak, tidak." Hermione menggeleng, "Salah satu rekan Mummy juga membawa anaknya bekerja hari ini, dan tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian juga. Jadi, kami putuskan untuk menempatkan kalian di ruangan yang sama. Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya nanti dan bermain bersama. Kuharap ini tidak akan membuatmu bosan lagi," jelas Hermione.

Rose hanya mengeluarkan 'oh' ringan. Sekarang dia menjadi agak penasaran dengan anak yang sedang dibicarakan ini.

"Namanya Scorpius. Dia hanya terpaut beberapa bulan di bawahmu, tapi dia cukup tinggi untuk melebihimu," goda Hermione. Tau bahwa putrinya agak sensitif dengan topik tinggi badan.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, pipi Rose mengembung dan wajahnya adalah tampilan cemberut yang jelek.

"Ugh.. Mummy!" gerutu Rose.

Ibunya hanya tertawa dan memberinya kedipan mata.

Rose berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk dan berjalan melintasi ruangan, mengambil buku-buku ceritanya. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya.

Hermione Granger, duduk di sofa yang baru saja ditinggalkan putrinya dan menatap sayang pada gadis kecilnya yang manis. Dia merasa sulit untuk percaya, melihat betapa cepat putrinya telah tumbuh. Sudah lima tahun sejak dia menikahi Ronald Weasley dan akhirnya memiliki Rose. Dan sudah genap tiga tahun pula.. sejak perceraiannya dengan mantan suaminya itu.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hidup semacam ini. Kau tau.. menikah, lalu bercerai.

Dia tidak pernah menyesalinya, pernikahannya dengan Ronald beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi mereka memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah benar-benar cocok, hingga mereka akhirnya memutuskan bahwa perceraian adalah hal yang terbaik.

Mereka bercerai setelah dua tahun pernikahan digelar, dan itu adalah perpisahan yang baik. Tidak ada pihak yang saling menuduh, atau berebut atas hak asuh anak. Dia dan Ron telah sepakat bahwa Rose adalah prioritas utama, terlepas dari kehidupan mereka yang tidak lagi bersama.

Memang, dia telah memenangkan hak asuh anak di persidangan. Tapi mereka akan membagi waktu dan secara bergantian mengurus Rose jika Ronald tidak terlalu sibuk juga, mengingat pekerjaannya sebagai Auror yang menuntutnya untuk lebih sering bertugas di lapangan.

Begitulah semuanya berakhir.

Ketukan di pintu memutuskan Hermione dari lamunannya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu, hanya untuk di sambut oleh kemunculan rekan kerja pirangnya.

"Granger?" sapa Malfoy.

"Draco, apa.." Hermione agak kaget saat melihatnya, karena baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia menelphone. "Apa yang membawamu kemari? Rapat masih dua jam lagi, kan?" tanyanya sambil mempersilahkan Malfoy masuk. "Tidakkah ini terlalu awal?"

Draco mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ya. Tapi Mr. Sean telah memutuskan untuk memajukan jadwal," matanya berkeliaran di ruangan itu, sampai mendarat pada sosok mungil Rose.

"Hey.. dan ini pasti Rose," Draco mendekat, berjongkok dan menyapa gadis kecil itu.

Hermione mengekor tepat di belakangnya, "Rose, sayang.. ucapkan hallo pada paman Malfoy," katanya pada putrinya.

Rose tersentak saat melihatnya. Matanya mulai berkeliaran ke sosok pria itu, dan menyadari bahwa dia pernah melihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Paman Draco akan jauh lebih baik," sahut Draco. Hermione lalu mengangkat alis padanya, "Merlin, Granger. Mereka akan berteman, putraku dan putrimu," jelasnya sambil memutar mata.

"Baik. Baik," gumam Hermione, ikut memutar matanya juga.

Rose selesai mengawasi tamu yang menarik itu, sebelum mendekat ke Draco. "Hallo paman Draco, aku Rose. Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucapnya dengan senyum antusias.

Draco segera mengembalikan senyumnya dan berkata, "Kesenangan itu milikku."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione, Rose, dan Draco.

Ketiganya berjalan menuju ruangan tempat kantor Draco berada.

Rose yang memegangi tangan ibunya, melihat sekeliling jalan yang mereka lewati. Dia belum pernah melangkah ke area yang ini, dan memutuskan untuk mencobanya sendiri nanti.

Itu agak jauh dari kantor milik ibunya, tapi dia masih bisa mengingat jalurnya. Hanya beberapa belokan dan tikungan yang harus dihafal.

"Kita sampai." kata Draco, menarik perhatian ibu dan anak itu.

Dia membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan menutupnya segera setelah semuanya masuk, untuk menghindari mata yang penasaran.

Ruangan itu sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dari milik Hermione, hanya saja ada beberapa tambahan benda yang agak mahal didalamnya.

_'Khas Malfoy'_ pikir Hermione.

Dia menoleh pada putrinya, yang saat ini sedang mengintip isi kantor milik Malfoy juga, sebelum kembali dan bertanya pada pria itu: "Baiklah, di sini kita. Dan dimana putramu, Malfoy?"

Dia mengharapkan jawaban, tapi hanya mendapati gumaman dan geraman Malfoy saat pria itu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan lalu mendekat ke jendela kantornya. Dan kemudian...

"Scorpius Malfoy!" teriak Malfoy.

Hermione dan Rose kaget, mereka saling pandang dengan bingung.

"Draco, apa.." dia akan bertanya, tapi Malfoy memiliki fokus utamanya pada hal lain di luar sana. Penasaran, dia dan putrinya mendekat.

Begitu mereka mendekat, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan Malfoy kecil yang sedang melayang di atas sapunya. Anak itu terbang mengejar memo-memo surat dan sesekali hanya berputar membuat lingkaran kecil di langit-langit Kementrian. Hermione yang melihat itu langsung ternganga syok. Sedangkan Rose.. dia ternganga karena kagum.

_'Dia bisa mengendarai sapu,'_ pikir Rose bersemangat.

Scorpius, yang terlalu asyik terbang di atas sapunya, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan panggilan marah dari ayahnya. Dia bahkan sempat-sempatnya menukikkan sapunya, berpose layaknya pemain Quidditch profesional.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Turun dari sapumu sekarang juga!" suara Draco menggelegar karena efek dari mantra Sonorus.

Beberapa orang sempat berhenti beraktivitas karenanya, dan Draco harus meminta maaf atas gangguan yang diciptakannya itu.

Anak malang itu, bagaimanapun, langsung menengang disapunya setelah mendengar suara marah ayahnya. Dia dengan cepat memutar arah dan terbang mendekat ke jendela kantor milik ayahnya.

Rose, yang sempat meringis pada intensitas kerasnya suara Paman Draco, dengan antusias melihat bagaimana anak itu dengan mudah mengendarai sapunya mendekat.

"Astaga, Draco. Putramu benar-benar pembuat masalah, bukan?" Hermione memecahkan keheningan setelah ledakan Malfoy yang menggelegar. Sebuah tawa terselip di bibirnya saat melihat kelakuan putra Malfoy.

"Entah dari siapa dia mewarisi hal yang buruk itu," gumam Draco, berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk dengan tangan memijat keningnya.

Hermione mendengus tak percaya mendengarnya, "Dari ayahnya, tentu saja."

"Heyy-" protes Draco.

"Oh lihat! Ini dia pembuat onar favourite kita," goda Hermione saat Scorpius telah mendarat dengan anggun di dalam ruangan.

Scorpius, yang baru saja tiba, memerah pada penyebutan dirinya. Anak berusia lima tahun itu dengan gugup mendekati sebuah lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan dan menyimpan sapunya didalam.

_"Hello everyone!"_ sapanya berusaha terdengar ceria, tapi matanya melirik ayahnya dengan waspada.

Draco merengut pada tampilan ceria yang pura-pura dari putranya. "Apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, tentang tidak mengendarai sapu di Kementrian, Scorpius?" tanyanya marah, kekesalan sangat kental dalam suaranya.

Scorpius menelan ludahnya dan bergumam, "Itu berbahaya dan tidak aman?" katanya ragu-ragu. Dia segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat tatapan tajam ayahnya, _"Sorry, father."_

"Tidak ada lagi mainan sapu mulai sekarang. Kau tidak akan melihat, atau bermain Quidditch dalam waktu dekat," ancam Draco.

"Tapi _dad_-"

"Kau mendengarku, bukan?" tantang Draco.

Anak itu hanya pasrah menerima kekalahan. Hermione merasa agak kasihan saat melihatnya. Dia mendekatinya dan memulai percakapan.

"Hey.. kau tampak hebat tadi di atas sapumu," puji Hermione.

"Sungguh?" / "Granger, tidak perlu memanjakan-"

Kedua Malfoy dengan serempak berkomentar.

"Oh, ayolah.. dimana kesenangannya," Hermione berkata sambil melihat Draco.

"Ini bukan tentang bermain dan bersenang-senang, Granger. Ini tentang-"

"Draco, kau terlalu kaku. Mereka hanya anak-anak," Hermione menegurnya.

Pria itu tampak merengut, enggan berdebat lebih jauh dengan Granger, karena tau dia akan kalah pada akhirnya.

"Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, Granger." Katanya, memutar matanya sebelum kembali ke putranya. "Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya kau membawa sapu ke Kementrian, Scorpius. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berulah lagi, dan berakhir dengan celotehan nenekmu jika sampai terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Tapi _dad_, ini hanya terbang. Melayang beberapa kaki dari tanah." Scorpius mencoba mengelak.

"Justru itulah masalahnya!" Draco menegur, "Kau terbang diatas langit-langit kementrian yang penuh dengan burung hantu dan kertas-kertas memo penting yang berkeliaran. Bagaimana jika kau tertabrak satu, atau Merlin melarang, kertas-kertas dan burung hantu itu sekaligus!"

Scorpius hanya menunduk saat dimarahi oleh ayahnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan luka sayatan dari kertas atau bahkan cakaran dari burung hantu, dan kita harus mengirimu ke St. Mungo, dan aku harus berhadapan dengan nenekmu, lalu-"

"Merlin, Draco. Stop!" Hermione menyela.

Pria itu berhenti, tersenggal-senggal, terlalu hanyut dalam celotehannya sendiri.

"Baik," katanya, dengan suara agak tenang dan pelan kali ini. "Intinya adalah.. jangan lakukan itu lagi, Scorpius." Matanya mencari ke warna serupa milik putranya, memastikan penyihir kecil itu mengerti apa maksudnya.

_"Yes, Father."_

Draco kembali tenang saat itu. Dia merasa agak bersalah telah membentak putranya, tapi itu demi kebaikannya sendiri setelah semua.

Sudah satu tahun lebih sejak anak itu ditinggal pergi oleh ibunya, Astoria. Dan dalam waktu setahun itu pula mereka berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan baru mereka tanpa sosok wanita itu.

Scorpius agak sulit diatur saat awal-awal mereka bekerja.

Jika dia ingin jujur, dia sangat kelelahan. Saat hak asuh Scorpius jatuh penuh padanya, dia benar-benar nol dalam hal mengasuh anak. Ditambah lagi orang tuanya (terutama ibunya) selalu memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelinap masuk dan mencampuri kehidupannya.

Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyalahkan wanita itu. Insting keibuannya pastilah telah mendorongnya dengan keras saat melihat putra satu-satunya ditinggal pergi oleh istrinya. Karena ternyata, Astoria Greengrass selama ini telah mengidap penyakit Kutukan Darah dari keluarganya, yang tidak pernah diungkapkan ke keluarga Malfoy dari awal perjanjian, pertunangan, hingga pernikahan mereka digelar.

Dan benar saja.. begitu kebenaran itu terungkap, sang Patriak pada saat itu, Lucius Malfoy, marah besar.

Hubungan antara keluarga Greengrass dan Malfoy retak setelahnya. Lucius rupanya, menganggap bahwa tak disampaikannya hal sepenting itu adalah pelanggaran dari kontrak yang selama ini telah mereka sepakati bersama.

Tapi keluarga Malfoy tetap berusaha untuk menghormati Astoria, mengingat wanita itulah yang telah melahirkan garis keturunan Malfoy yang berikutnya. Mereka tetap membiarkannya menjadi istri dari Draco Malfoy dan ibu dari Scorpius Malfoy hingga akhir hayatnya tiba.

Yang bisa diingatnya dari hari itu hanyalah anaknya, yang memeluk dan menangisi kematian ibunya.

Begitulah dia berakhir disini, menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk Scorpius Malfoy.

Pikirannya bagaimanapun, segera kembali ke masa kini saat mendengar suara Granger berkata,

"Well, kenapa kita tidak berkenalan dulu?" Hermione masuk, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan anak itu.

Scorpius tampak bingung, pasalnya dia sudah mengenal siapa wanita itu. "Tapi bibi, kita sudah berkenalan kemarin_."_

Hermione hanya tersenyum manis padanya, "Benar sekali. Apa kau masih ingat namaku?" tanyanya main-main.

Anak itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. kau Hermione Granger! Tokoh terkenal dari Golden Trio!" jawabnya antusias. Dia pernah beberapa kali melihat wajah wanita itu saat membeli _chocolate frog_.

Tertawa setelah melihat kegemasan anak itu, Hermione berkata "Well, yah.. itu benar. Tapi sekarang aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang special, sayang."

Scorpius memiringkan kepalanya.

Dia melihat saat Bibi Hermione bergerak, bergeser untuk memberinya pandangan lebih luas dari ruangan.

Matanya melayang, mencari-cari hal yang tidak biasa di sana.

Mulutnya langsung membentuk 'oh' saat matanya berhasil menangkap sosok kecil lain di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Di sana, sekitar satu meter jauhnya, berdiri seorang gadis kecil cantik dengan rambut merah yang mencolok.

Dia lalu menoleh ke ayahnya, melihat pria itu mengharapkan sesuatu darinya, berupa penerimaan akrab. Ayahnya ingin dia berteman dengan gadis itu, dia menyadari.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya (dan memancing amarahnya keluar lagi), dia mengambil langkah mendekat, berhenti tepat di depan subjek merah.

"Heyy.. aku Scorpius Malfoy. Salam kenal, Red!- ah! Maksudku.. siapa namamu?" Scorpius gelagapan saat mendapatkan tatapan sengit dari meja di sebrang.

Gadis itu ikut mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Rose." Katanya.

Dia melihat uluran tangan itu sejenak. Itu kecil, lebih kecil dari miliknya. Sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan menyatukan milik mereka bersama.

"Rose," ulangnya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati mata gadis itu menatapnya. Lingkaran biru itu bersinar, dengan taburan bintik-bintik merah di sekitar pipinya. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyuman lebar yang langsung menular padanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Kesenangan itu milikku.." tangan mereka yang terjalin saling mengguncang, "Scorpius."

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Well, kalian bisa temukan cerita ini di Wattpad, hanya saja disana lebih detail karena dilengkapi dengan gambar begitu. User akunnya juga masih sama, kalian bisa temukan di Wattpad dengan nama **rossiex**.

Terima kasih sudah baca, semoga kalian menikmatinya^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka berakhir, Rose dan Scorpius dibiarkan sendirian di ruangan kantor milik Draco. Kedua single parent itu kini telah pergi menghadiri rapat penting untuk hari itu.

Rose sekarang sibuk dengan bukunya. Ibunya telah membelikan beberapa buku cerita baru untuknya beberapa hari sebelumnya, dan dia belum sempat membaca semuanya.

Sedangkan Scorpius, anak itu kembali asyik dengan sapunya.

Rose hanya mengamati dari balik bukunya saat Scorpius mulai membuka lemari sampai dengan anak itu berniat akan menaiki sapunya kembali. Barulah saat itu dia memilih untuk bersuara.

"Tidakkah _dad_ mu telah melarangmu untuk menerbangkan sapu itu lagi?" tunjuknya pada sapu yang dimaksud.

Scorpius, yang tengah dalam mode menaiki sapu, hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh pada perkataan Rose. "Siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Selama _dad_ tidak melihatnya, tidak ada yang akan menjadi masalah."

Rose lalu meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan mendekat. Dia mengamati bagaimana Scorpius mengendalikan sapunya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" Rose bertanya.

"Melakukan apa?" Scorpius mengangkat alisnya pada pertanyaan gadis itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat mata biru yang berbinar sedang memandangi sapunya dengan antusias. "Ah.. maksudmu terbang?"

Yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Rose.

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya enteng, "Itu mudah. Kau tau, hanya naik dan melayang."

Giliran Rose yang kini mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah-olah itu sangat mudah untuk dilakukan." Rengutnya tidak setuju. "Pasti ada cara yang lebih detail, seperti buku panduan Quidditch misalnya, yang juga dilengkapi dengan perlengkapan keamanan."

"Red-Maksudku.. Rose, kau tidak perlu membaca buku untuk bisa terbang menaiki sapu!"

"Tapi-"

"Yang dibutuhkan dalam terbang adalah latihan dan keseimbangan. Hanya dua hal itu. Sebuah buku tentang cara terbang yang baik tidak akan membantu dan membuatmu bisa terbang." Scorpius menyatakan argumennya.

Rose dengan cemberut mengakui kekalahannya. "Baik. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku bagaimana caramu terbang."

Scorpius tidak membuang-buang waktu dan langsung mempraktikkan.

Waktu 5 menit dihabiskan dengan Rose yang menyaksikan Scorpius terbang mengitari kantor ayahnya. Anak laki-laki itu tampak sangat menikmati dirinya sendiri dan mulai melupakan anak lain yang sedang mengawasinya.

Dia menaikkan ketinggihan sapunya dan mulai mengitari ruangan menuju ke jendela yang masih terbuka.

Rose yang melihat hal itu, langsung meneriakinya untuk berhenti.

"Scorpius, _stop!_"

Jika itu adalah kendaraan Muggle, dia sangat yakin itu akan mengeluarkan bunyi decitan nyaring saat sapu itu mengerem tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan Red-Maksudku.. Rose!" Scorpius tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Itu berbahaya untuk terbang diluar. Dan lagi.. dad mu melarangnya!" ceramah Rose.

Bocah pirang itu hanya memutar matanya. Tapi tetap menurut dan menurunkan sapunya. "Puas?"

Rose mengembungkan pipinya frustasi. Dia hanya berusaha menolong anak itu, kenapa dia harus menerima perlakuan kasarnya.

Dengan cemberut, Rose berbalik dan pergi ke sofa. Membaca ulang bukunya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke bocah Malfoy.

Itu sangat jelas. Dia ngambek.

"Hey! Ayolah, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Maaf oke," Scorpius meminta maaf.

Rose mengabaikannya, terus membaca bukunya.

Scorpius yang melihat hal itu, berjalan kembali dan menyimpan sapunya, sebelum bergabung bersama Rose di sofa.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Scorpius mencoba.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Red,"

Masih diam.

Scorpius menatap beberapa saat pada anak perempuan itu, mengawasinya membaca. Sampai tatapannya jatuh ke rambut merahnya.

Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur dan membelai kuncir merahnya, sebelum memberi sedikit tarikan pada helainya.

"Aww!" Rose merintih, merasakan sedikit sengatan menyerang kulit kepalanya.

Tiga tarikan lagi pada rambutnya dan Rose menoleh, melototi Scorpius.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" desisnya marah. Pipinya yang gemuk tampak memerah seperti rambutnya.

Scorpius yang masih belum melepaskan helainya berkata, "Akhirnya kau bicara."

Rose menutup bukunya, sebelum mengambil kembali rambutnya yang dipegang Scorpius.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sedangkan bocah pirang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak merasa terganggu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Red," katanya tiba-tiba. "Kau hanya bicara saat aku memanggilmu itu."

"Tapi itu bukan namaku!" Rose memprotes.

"Memang bukan. Tapi itu hanya nama panggilan," jelas Scorpius.

Rose tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum menatap mata abu-abu Scorpius. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Scorpius ikut memikirkannya sebentar, tapi tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Dia menoleh kembali ke Rose dan berkata: "Apapun, yang menurutmu cocok. Kau tidak perlu membuatnya sekarang, tentu saja. pikirkan itu saat kau mendapatkan ide."

Rose, yang selesai dengan cemberutnya, tersenyum lebar ke Scorpius.

"Baik. Tapi jangan marah kalau yang kutemukan nanti aneh ataujelek." Katanya pada bocah Malfoy.

Yang tentu saja, dianggap enteng oleh Scorpius. "Aku ragu kau akan membuat nama panggilan yang lebih mengesankan."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." kata Rose dengan suara lucunya.

**.o0o.**

Sorenya, begitu Hermione dan Draco kembali dari rapat panjang yang menguras tenaga, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan kedua anak mereka dengan polosnya tertidur di sofa bersama.

Hermione, yang pertama kali sadar akan keterkejutannya, melangkah lebih dalam ke ruangan dan melihat putrinya dengan nyaman tertidur di samping bocah Malfoy.

Matanya melihat ke sekeliling mereka dan menemukan buku-buku milik Rose tampak tersebar dan ada beberapa yang masih terbuka.

Scorpius sendiri, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia mengendarai sapu terbangnya lagi.

_'Well.. itu bagus,'_ pikir Hermione.

Wanita itu lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Malfoy masih berdiri di pintu.

"Apa kau akan masuk, atau hanya berdiri saja disana?" dia bertanya dan setengah menyindir.

Draco Malfoy hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berkomentar pada pemandangan yang disajikan oleh putranya dan teman barunya saat ini.

Tangan-tangannya yang penuh dengan dokumen menghalanginya untuk menutup pintu. Jadi dia menggunakan kakinya untuk itu.

Dengan langkah malas, dia masuk dan menuju ke meja kerjanya. Duduk, Draco mendongak dan mendapati Granger yang sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya lelah.

Mr. Sean baru saja memberi mereka waktu yang sulit, dan satu-satunya yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah pulang, berjalan ke kamarnya, dan tidur di kasurnya yang mewah.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali," komentar Hermione.

Draco mengangkat alis padanya, "Dan kau tidak?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan disekitar, memungut dan mengumpulkan buku-buku putrinya yang berserakan.

"Merlin. Aku tidak berpikir ada orang yang bisa tahan menjalankan omong kosong Mr. Sean, dan kau disini hanya bereaksi biasa saja. Pria itu hampir membunuh kita dengan pekerjaan, kau tau!"

Hermione benar-benar memutar matanya sekarang. "Kau terlalu _overdramatic_."

"Itu kenyataaan! Dia perlu seseorang untuk menegurnya." Draco beralasan.

Mereka tetap pada keheningan setelah itu. Hermione masih sibuk merapikan kekacauan dan Draco yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, mencoba untuk tidur.

Itu sampai rintihan Rose memotong keheningan.

Hermione segera menoleh ke putrinya dan mendekat untuk duduk di sampingnya. Rose sekarang diapit oleh ibunya dan Scorpius.

"Mummy?" gumam Rose, masih setengah tertidur.

Hermione tersenyum, mengusap kepala putrinya sayang. "Hello, _little one._ Tidur nyenyak?"

Rose beringus mendekat ke ibunya, meminta pelukan. "Apa kau sudah selesai? Kapan kita bisa pulang?"

"Segera, sayang. Mari kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita akan pulang." Hermione balas memeluk putrinya.

Rose hanya bergumam dalam rasa kantuk, sebelum turun dari sofa dan memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Hermione dengan tenang mengawasi gadis kecilnya, melihat Rose bersusah payah memasukkan buku-bukunya. Agak lucu melihatnya berusaha keras untuk itu, tapi dia menolak untuk tertawa. Tidak ingin membuat putrinya kesal.

"Sudah?" tanyanya begitu Rose selesai. "Sekarang, kenapa kau tidak berpamitan dulu pada Paman Mal-Draco," Hermione mengoreks dirinya, "Lalu kita bisa pergi, sayang."

Rose mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dan Scorpius?" tanyanya, sambil melihat ke bocah yang masih tertidur pulas.

Hermione tersenyum dan menjelaskan untuk melewatkan sapaannya saja, karena tidak sopan mengganggu orang yang sedang tidur.

Rose mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke meja Draco.

"Paman Draco," panggil Rose pelan. Ragu-ragu saat melihat bentuk tidur pria itu.

Tapi kemudian suara gumaman pelan menjawab panggilannya, sebelum Paman Draco membuka matanya dan menatap padanya. "Ya?"

"Um, Mummy dan aku akan pulang." Jelasnya. Memberi isyarat ke arah Mummy yang sekarang berdiri dan membuka pintu untuk mereka.

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi anggukan singkat pada putri Granger.

"Ya, tentu saja. hati-hati saat kau menggunakan Floo, bukan?" himbaunya pada Rose. Yang segera ditanggapi dengan anggukan mantap dari gadis kecil itu.

Setelah mengucapkan salam pada Paman Draco, Rose berbalik dan menyusul ibunya. Sebelum keluar, dia menoleh ke Scorpius sebentar, dan mendapati bahwa anak itu masih tertidur.

"Kalau begitu, Malfoy! Kami pergi," Hermione menyapa sebelum menggiring putrinya keluar.

"Selamat tinggal," Draco melambai dengan malas di kursinya.

Begitu pintu tertutup, keheningan sekali lagi terjadi di ruangan itu. Draco bersandar kembali dan mencoba menutup matanya lagi. Tapi itu bagaimanapun, tidak bertahan lama.

Saat giliran putranya bangun dan menanyainya.

"_Dad?_" Scorpius mengucek matanya dan duduk lebih tegak.

Matanya menatap ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Rose. Itu berarti satu hal, Rose sudah pulang. Dia lalu menatap lagi ke ayahnya,

"Kapan kita pulang?"

Draco melihat dari anaknya ke tumpukan dokumen baru di mejanya, tepat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Scorpius.

"Aku juga ingin tau kapan."

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
